


What are we now? Character Sketches

by Dim_shim



Series: Dukat kids series [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: also ages of all the kids will be posted here, may have forgotten one set of nose ridges, this is for my fic What are we now?, visual aids cuz 7 characters is a lot in one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dim_shim/pseuds/Dim_shim
Summary: My headshots of the children of Dukat. This is an addition to my fic What are we now?
Series: Dukat kids series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131164
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	What are we now? Character Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> This is a visual aid for Chapter 2 since we are introduced to all the Dukat siblings. I know the fic says that Teross looks a lot like Dukat but there are like. No photos of a really young Marc Alaimo so thats why theres some liberties with his design in this. For those of you who have not read What are we now? Its about Dukats kids 10 years after end of the show going around talking to various people who were on the station here is the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393956/chapters/69573978

Mekor- Age 26. Our (very tired) main character. The middlest of middle children

Teross- Age 18. Driver and tagging along for this adventure. The baby of the family.

Khossan- Age 32. The oldest and very tired of her younger siblings.

Mojea- Age 31. She may have soccer mom hair but she's actually one of the nicer siblings.

Lorrem- Age 28. I am too tired to go back to fix his nose but he's a normal Cardassian I promise. You can tell by the fact his hair is the most boring of the bunch.

Darne- Age 25. He cant be balding if the widows peak has been there since birth.

Ena- Age 21. Even though I don't always understand how Cardassian hair gets styled you have to commend them for going off.


End file.
